Hunter or hunted?
by DUCK OF DOOM
Summary: Chapter 4: So the truth is out: Borac is a dragon. And with Malchior's help, he means to put the Titans in a hurt locker.
1. The Hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own the TT. As if you didn't freakin' know that.

Chapter 1: The Chase

"I _told_ you we're not getting pepperoni!"

As always, Beastboy and Cyborg were arguing about the pizza toppings. The dispute was brought to an abrupt end as a young man in a trenchcoat pushed Beastboy to the ground and walked into the pizza place.

"Dude what's your…" The changeling's yelling trailed off as the man pulled a submachine gun from under his coat and turned it on the restaurant's customers. Without another word, he tossed his gun aside, lifted a chair and heaved it through a nearby window, following it into the street.

"Titans, go!" yelled Robin, and the chase began. After almost an hour of chasing the killer through the streets of Jump City, he ran down an alley and descended a manhole. By the time they followed him down, he had vanished into one of the tunnels.

Raven looked around. "Five tunnels, might be a trap." "So what?" said Cyborg. "He lost his gun, remember? Any one of us could take him." Robin thought for a moment. "Cyborg's right. Everyone, pick a tunnel. We've got a psycho to catch."

Starfire had been looking for only a few minutes when she found something. Robin was on the ground, lying wounded in a pool of blood. "Robin!" she cried. "Friends, Robin is hurt!" she screamed over the communicator. Her eyes widened in fear as a voice came over the communicator. "Um, Star? Robin here. I'm fine." The Robin on the floor rapidly began to change, taking the form of the killer from the restaurant. Before Star could react, he let a roar which sent her careening into a wall. The girl slumped to the ground, ears bleeding. Picking up the communicator, a grin slipped across the man's face. "One down. Who wants to be next?"

The killer was lurking in a corner, sword drawn, watching for Robin to pass. Suddenly, he felt a terrible pain in his arm and the blade clattered to the floor. "Gotcha." He turned slowly to see Robin standing there, quarterstaff in hand. "What did you do to Starfire!" Yelled Robin, bringing the staff back for another strike. The killer whipped his right arm downwards and a wrist blade shot out of his sleeve. Robin flipped backwards to avoid the madman's lunge, flinging a birdarang at his arm. Te blade fell to the floor, its tethers broken. Within seconds the man was leaning against the wall, battered and bruised. "I said what did you do to Starfire!" Yelled Robin, face flushed with anger. "I didn't want to resort to this, kid. But you leave me no choice." As the man spoke, a strange glow came up around him. An instant later, Robin lay motionless on the ground. "Two down."

Cyborg was really starting to freak out. First Star, then Robin. It didn't help his nerves when something dropped onto his shoulder. "Jesus, Beast, don't do that!" But it wasn't Beastboy. Some Weird, impish little creature had chosen him as its perch. "Oh, hio." Said the imp. "I am Blink. Could you keep this jar for me ?" Blink handed Cy a jar and vanished in a cloud of smoke. "What the hell was that?" muttered Cy as he opened the jar. There was a small flash, a quick jolt, and everything went black. "Three down." Came the voice over the communicator.

Raven and Beastboy were back where they all had started. "Looks like we're the last ones." Said Beastboy, staring nervously down the tunnels. "I warned you all it was a trap" said Raven. "We'd better had back."

"NO!" screamed Beastboy. "I'm not leaving until I find them!" Beastboy suddenly fell silent. Terra was standing in one of the tunnels. "Terra! It's you!" Raven turned to look at the former Titan. Something was wrong, she just couldn't put her finger on it. Beastboy was running to hug Terra. Then Raven realized: Terra didn't have that scar on her eye.

"Beast, stop! That's not Terra!" Terra began to change, turning into the killer they were hunting. "Hold still." He reached out and squeezed Beast's shoulder, and the changeling fell over. "Just you and me now, kid." The killer was smiling. A large lump appeared under Raven's hood. She felt a pain in the back of her neck, then she went rigid and felt no more.


	2. Place Your Bids!

I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU I DON'T OWN THE TITANS!

(that counts as a disclaimer, right?)

Chapter 2: Place Your Bids

"Will ya quiet down guys? I'm tryin' ta get some sleep!" Cyborg growled. He felt like hell this morning, and those idiots arguing weren't helping. Then he noticed he wasn't in his usual room. And those voices didn't sound like his teammates. They did sound familiar, though…

If I've told you once I've told you a million times. I'M NOT GOING TO BREAK UP THE SET. That goes for both of you."

Cyborg opened his eyes and took a good look at his surroundings. "Nope, definitely not in the Tower." He wasn't. Cyborgs, and the rest of the team, were in what looked like a jail cell. Raven was meditating in the corner, meditating, and the others just seemed to be waiting. Outside of the cell was an absurdly large communications array, a large collection of medieval weapons, and more dragon paraphernalia than Cy had known existed. "What's going on here?" he said, turning to Robin.

"I dunno, But he's been arguing with Slade and Blackfire for an hour now."

"Why haven't we busted out yet then? We could take him if we all go at once!" Said Cyborg, readying the Sonic Cannon.

"We can't. Raven says he warded the cell. Nothing gets in, nothing gets out."

Things were only getting louder over at the videoconference. "Get the goddam hair out of your ears, girl. This is the last time I'm telling you, they are not going to be sold piecemeal. All for one, or none for all. Got it?" The killer solemnly punched the keyboard, and Blackfire's image vanished from the screen. "stupid bitch. Now where were we? Willing to buy 'em all now, Wilson?"

"Yes. Do you think that should cover it?" Came Slade's voice over the speaker.

"Any other bids, gentlemen? No? Sold to the man in the iron mask then. And Wilson? I'll be expecting _cash_." The screen flickered out, and the madman slowly rose from his seat. "Mr. Wilson will be arriving shortly. Now I expect you to be on your best behavior."

"You won't get away with this!" yelled Robin, turning red with fury.

"Oh, sure. Did a great job stopping me last time, Grayson. I'm lucky to be alive after that! I'm Borac, and this is my home. You can call me Billy Acid if you need me for a job, though."

"Acid? I thought you was actin' funny" quipped Beastboy.

Borac looked like he was about to respond when a knock came from the door. "Wilson's here!" yelled Borac, an evil grin coming over his face.

"Please, what was for sale?" asked Starfire, walking to the edge of the cell.

"Elementary, dear Watson. You were. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." Borac walked over to the door, and Raven's chanting stopped. One of the axes displayed in the chamber turned black and began to hover towards the warding marks. With a thunderous noise the blade smashed into the runes-

And shattered. "What the hell…" A large sai-shaped sword lifted from its perch, glowing orange even through the black energy holding it.

"No, not FireEater."

The sword cut into the concrete like butter.

"Oh fuck no."

Then came the explosion. The glass and metal that filled the room shattered like sugar glass in a low-budget action movie. When Borac found his way to the cell, the Titans were lying about, motionless. He shook his head, and was about to call for Slade when something landed at his feet. He reached down and picked up the metal disc.

Robin hit the detonator.

While he was still in the air, Borac was bombarded by a volley of starbolts, Sonic Cannon blasts and telekinetically-thrown debris The instant he hit the ground a green rhino launched him across the room. Borac landed at Slade's feet.

"Wilson? Check back later."

As Slade fled the scene, the sound of approaching sirens could be heard not far off. The Titans were beginning to advance when a wall of fire erupted between them and Borac. "Damn kids." Then a searing metal fist hit him in the head. Borac went careening across the parking lot, coming to a stop on the sidewalk. Slowly, he got up, pursed his lips, leaned back…

And spit a glob of black liquid at Cyborg. The Titan instinctively blocked it, then screamed as his arms began to dissolve.

"And THAT'S why they call me Billy Acid!" screamed Borac, not noticing that Raven had launched it back at him. The deadly fluid splashed harmlessly off his face. "And they say you're the best in town? Sad, truly sad…"

A half-dozen squad cars screeched to a halt behind him. "Freeze! We have you surrounded!" Borac turned slowly, ignoring their threats.

"I SAID FREEZE!"

Borac's skin turned glaringly white, and his eyes and mouth became gaping hollows. A blinding light was rising up around the killer, and an almost hurricane-force wind was being sucked into him as if he were a black hole. Raven began to black out.

Then it happened. A dome of blinding light erupted from Borac's form, enveloping the squad cars and the police surrounding them. When the light faded, the only sign of their presence was a blood-smeared street. Borac had vanished.


	3. Resurrection, Part 1

I don't own the TT. We all know that. So leave me alone about it.

Chapter 3: Resurrection, part 1

It had been 3 weeks since the Borac incident. Crime had been unusually sparse since then, due to rumors that Raven was the one who had blown him up.

"I know this sounds weird, but I miss the criminals." Said Robin, flipping through the channels on the massive screen. Then, with a jolt he flipped back to the local news channel. "That face look familiar to anyone?"

Borac was being interviewed.

"No fuckin' way, man! He blew up! He's dead!" yelled Beastboy, starting to panic. Raven was still staring at the screen, looking increasingly worried. "Look!" Borac was holding up the book that had the dragon Malchior trapped inside.

"What the hell could he want with that?" asked Cyborg.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it can't be good. Titans, go!"

Private ship "Dragon's Hate"

Jump City Harbor

22:07

"Ah, Mr. Morello. How kind of you to join me here. Can I get you a drink?" Borac strode out of the shadows.

"Sure. One thing been bothering me about this though." Said Morello, taking a glass of champagne from his host.

"You don't say? What, may I ask?"

"Why? First all the secrecy, asking my associates to dredge it out for you, and now you go to the press? It don't make sense. And why you'd want this in the first place is beyond me."

Borac's eyes began to turn hollow. "Mr. Morello, I don't expect you to tell me how your business is done." Morello grabbed his forehead. "Is there something wrong?" asked Borac expectantly.

Nothin, just got a killer headache. Got any aspirin?"

"Certainly." Borac handed the bottle to Morello, who gulped down a pill. "You don't like it in your business when people ask too many questions, do you Don Morello?"

The mob boss doubled over, clutching his stomach.

"I'll take that as a no."

Morello was beginning to foam at the mouth.

"Well neither do I."

Morello's stomach began to bloat.

"Goodbye, Don Morello."

The mobster fell twitching to the ground.

"You can come out now kids." The Titans came out from their hiding places.

What the hell did you do to him!" shouted Robin, checking the man's pulse. He was dead. "I just gave him a special pill. Just one and in minutes," Borac turned to face them, an evil grin crossing his face. "It'll cure all your ills."

Robin charged, drawing his staff. Borac threw open his trenchcoat, drew the sai-shaped sword, and ran right at him. The blade glowed orange, weapons clashed…

And Robin's staff was cut cleanly in half. "Finish him, Blink!" yelled Borac. Robin turned to face his new attacker, but the imp was nowhere to be found. Robin felt a sharp pain as Borac punched him in the kidney. "I'd love to stick around and play, but I'm afraid I have some business to attend to. You can take over from here, Blink."

Now the little imp made his appearance, flitting up over the edge of the deck and making a beeline for the mobster's corpse and dove through the back of its head. I a matter of seconds the wound closed up, and he was rising to his feet. "You gotta be shittin' me." said Raven.

Borac darted across the deck, turned a corner, and ran straight into a huge metal fist. "Ah shit, why is it always you?" asked the killer, rising to his feet. Cyborg roared and charged his smaller opponent. Borac rolled aside, drew a pair of knives, and threw them into the big man's legs. "You coulda been a contender." Said Borac, turning to scuttle up the wall.

Meanwhile, the other Titans had another problem on their hands. Lightning was crackling along the mobster's body, as bolt after bolt of electricity arced out at the young heroes.

"What the hell just happened!" yelled Beastboy, ducking around a corner. "He's possessed a corpse that's much bigger than he is. It's amplifying his powers." Said Raven, as a lightning bolt shattered a nearby window.

Then the bolts stopped. Blink was staring up at the ritual circle Borac had made, and a dragon was beginning to form there. Gale-force winds whipped about the ship, knocking everyone to the ground, as Malchior rose up to his full height.

Borac looked up at the massive form. "Welcome back, brother."


	4. Resurrection, Part 2

Here it is people, the conclusion to the first Borac story!

Resurrection: Part II

"Welcome back." Said Borac, watching the dragon rise. "Brother."

The Titans stopped. "Brother?" asked BeastBoy. "You mean you're part dragon."

Borac turned to face him, a look of fury in his eyes. "_Part _dragon?" roared Borac, grabbing an amulet from around his neck and ripping it from its chain. "If anything I'm more pure than he is!" Then he began to change. Skin hardening and turning black, face lengthening, trenchcoat warping and growing into wings. Within a few seconds, Borac had grown into a beast at least twice Malchior's size. "Who's the half-breed now?" He roared. Raven made a run for the book, only to see it engulfed by acid. Robin merged his birdarangs into a sword and charged the dragons. Borac glared at him and the Boy Wonder collapsed into a grand mal seizure. Beastboy transformed into a t-rex as the other Raven and Cy charged up for a massive blast. Starfire was busy tending to Robin. Both dragons chanted a spell, and the trio attacked. Too late, they noticed the giant half-visible mirror forming in front of them. All three were sent flying by the force of their own attacks. "Time to end this!" bellowed Borac, his face turning gray. There was a massive rush of air being sucked into the great dragon. Then, in an instant, it all erupted out from him again. The sides of the huge freighter were ripped apart. There was no sign of the Titans.

Borac felt a gout of flame scorch his back. "What the fuck are you doing jackass?" roared the huge beast. "Seizing the day!" said Malchior. "You know nothing can stop me, and I've never been one to share!" Borac took advantage of Malchior's distraction and tail-whipped him across the harbor. Another gout of flame shot out at the bigger dragon as he closed in to fight. Malchior's confidence soon proved to be misplaced. His flames had little effect on Borac, and his brother had the advantages of size, strength and speed. Malchior's dying cries echoed across the city as black blood spilled into the harbor. The bigger dragon landed and resumed his human form. Scanning the waterfront, he saw the Titans pulling themselves onto the pier. The air around the assassin warped, he took a step and vanished.

**So there's the end of me first real story. If you liked it, great. If you didn't, screw you, there'll be sequels anyway. Expect more than a few crossovers as the End Times saga continues.**


End file.
